Disciples of Lydia
Chapter Overview The Disciples of Lydia are an old and proud Space Marine Chapter based in the Lydia system. Founded in M34, their history is long and complex, and closely intertwined with the history of the Lydia system itself. They are renowned for showing an almost territorial devotion to the people of the Lydia system, interrogating and inspecting any Imperial vessels that pass through there, which has in the past caused friction with other Imperial Institutions. However, the suspicion with which they regard outsiders from the Imperium is magnified a thousandfold when they encounter non-human vessels, and any xenos coming near the Lydia system can expect to be engaged on sight without warning. Although they are usually reluctant to assist other Imperial Institutions, especially when engaged with enemies closer to home, they have a well earned reputation as experts at urban warfare and pacification. Over time they have earned the respect of many a Space Marine Chapters, deep in the Hab-Centres and Industrial Zones of Hive Worlds across the Imperium. History M30 - M34 Early History of Lydia Located in the northern sector of the Ultima Segmentum, the Lydia system had for the most part been known as compliant and loyal to the Imperium up to M34. Two of the planets proved suitable for colonisation, with the only other habitation being on one of the moons of the gas giant Lydia VII. Lydia IV, with it's mild climate and relatively high humidity became an ideal Agri-World while the largest part of the systems population settled on the mountainous, rocky world of Lydia V where a number of valuable minerals had been discovered. Lydia V became known by those who lived in the system as Aperim. Following colonisation during the Great Crusade, each colony maintained a fierce, independent and self-reliant spirit, preferring to maintain and train their own military forces without any kind of overall Combined Command structure. Although a relatively peaceful and prosperous system for it's early history, the two colonies were fiercely competitive, and engaged in what seemed like a never ending series of trade disputes. The relative amicability holding the system was shattered in M34 with the arrival of galaxy spanning civil war known as the Nova Terra Interregnum. M34 The Founding of the Disciples For the early part of the war, the Lydia system proved a reliable and vital source of raw materials. For the time being, the Aperim and Lydia IV buried old rivalries in order to support the war effort. However, when word reached the system that a Nova Terra task force had attacked and nearly destroyed the nearby forgeworld of Granus II, the old animosities surfaced. An ambitious young agri-worker named Darius Beggson led a worker uprising on Lydia IV, quickly seizing the capital and spaceports. Although he met early resistance, his promise to ensure a better share of reward in return for feeding the much larger and richer population of Aperim quickly won him converts and soon he was firmly in control of the planet. He quickly stopped the flow of food to Aperim and declared support for Nova Terra, hoping that with outside forces, he could establish control over the whole system. He was still waiting from support from Nova Terra when a Crimson Fists Fleet showed up looking for the Nova Terra force that had hit Granus II. The uprising on Lydia IV was ruthlessly suppressed and control of all Garrison Defence Forces was amalgamated under a new system wide Governor. A small force of 12 Crimson Fists were left behind to closely watch over the newly installed Governor of the system and ensure it remained compliant. During the ravages of the Nova Terra Interregnum, the flow of raw minerals from Aperim became more and more vital to the war effort. It was decided to found a new space marine legion within the system, and the 12 garrisoned Crimson Fists became it's first warriors. M37 WAAAGH! Reckguttz M37 The Sternlinden Incident M37 The Century of Hell M38 A Legion Triumphant M39 The Webway Raid M41 Tyranid Assault Organisation Characteristics and Livery Quotes Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:8th Founding